Hogwarts & A Vampire
by Dragonal01
Summary: Dumbledore pays a visit to Youkia Acadamey with a proposition for Tsukune and the others, so they enroll at Hogwarts for a year. May the adventure begin.
1. Chapter 1: Transfer Students

**Authors Note:- Hi today I was reading a Naruto & Harry Potter fanfic called which was very good and while searching I saw no crossovers for R+V and Harry Potter and thought of this idea while having lunch. This is set in the Half-Blood Prince So read and I hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. I'm sorry I haven't updated Rosario Hearts but I haven't had any inspiration & I get bored writing filler stuff. Also I don't own Harry Potter or Rosario Vampire if I did i'd be rich and not writing this stuff.**

''English speech.''

_''Japanese speech.''_

**Thought**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hogwarts + A Vampire - Chapter 1 - Transfer Students**

It was the middle of the morning on the first day of the new semester it was September 10th. Tsukune and the rest of his group were all sitting in homeroom when suddenly the door slid open to expose Ruby standing there with her hands crossed in front of her in her usual black dress of a long black skirt and white top with black straps criss-crossing exposing some cleavage.

_''Excuse me Nekonome-sensei. The Headmaster wishes to see Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore.''_ said Ruby bowing as she did.

Nekonome's hair ears twitched_ ''Umm... yes certainly''_ she responded with a quizical look on her face.

So with surprise written all over the faces of Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu, Mizore keeping up her usual inpassive face they gathered thier belongings and with Ruby walked towards the Headmasters office.

_''Ruby-chan, do you have any idea why the Headmaster wants us?''_ asked Tsukune

_''Sadly no I don't, he also asked for Yukari and Gin I brought her to him first.''_ replied Ruby tilting her head towards him.

_''What could he possibly want all of us for.''_ Questioned Moka who was hanging off of Tsukunes arm.

_''I don't know, but if he wants all of us it must be important.''_ stated Kurumu who was hanging off Tsukunes other arm, with both Moka and Kurumu looking ahead but subconciously having a tug of war against each other with Tsukune acting as the rope, who was used to this by now so didn't comment.

_''I agree with breasts over there.''_ said Mizore pointing to Kurumu whilst popping out of a trash can ten paces ahead of the rest of them.

A short while later after a lot of speculating as to why the Headmaster had summoned them, they arived at their destanation so Ruby opened the door and ushered them in both Gin and Yukari were standing in front of the desk at which the Headmaster was seated, and an unknown old man dressed in purple robes with suns, moons, and stars emblazoned all over it with a long white beard reaching his waist , and long hair that almost touched the floor that was as white as his beard, he had a crooked nose and had half moon spectacles, he had a kind face but radiated power almost like a demonic aura except if demonic was red then this mans was a white blue colour. However his left hand was blackened and withered. The four students who just entered stared open mouthed at the man before them even Mizore who had never seen such a person before.

_''I believe it's rude to stare, also standing with your mouths open is most unbecoming of such lovely ladies, and of you young man.''_ Said the man in perfect Japenese he had a kindly voice and a smile on his face, but shook his sleve to cover his withered hand

Subsequently they all closed thier mouths blushed and stared at the floor. The Headmaster spoke

_''Now that everyone is here, the reason I have summoned you here is that my friend here and I have been discussing recently and thought that it would be a benificial experience to have a select group of students from here to transfer to my friends school.''_

_''I believe I shall take over now old friend, but first allow me to introduce myself, I am Professer Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.'' said the now named Dumbledore. ''But you should refer to me as Professer Dumbledore.''_ Yukari gasped. _''I take it you've heard of me miss Sendo.'' _Smiled Dumbledore

_''Y..y..yes sir, you're the most powerful good wizard alive and have made many discoveries for the world of magic.''_ Said Yukari in awe, with stars in her eyes.

_''A brief summary of my life but correct none the less, I am also the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizadry, my pupils know of mosters but think them to be animals with no itelligence at all, this should be rectified so I am inviting you for one year to stay at my school and socialize with my students to show that we are not that different, also it will further your education of the customs of humans and you will learn how to operate magic, and Yukari you will be able to further your magical education. If you wish to come, inform me by the end of the day bring your belongings with you and I shall take you to my school, you will find me by the bus stop at six o'clock, so untill then I bid you farewell.'' _Dumbledore finished, he cast them all one last smile and dissapeared with a loud crack.

_''Hey, where'd he go?''_ Asked Kurumu whilst lokking all over the room.

_''He Apperated.''_ Said the Headmaster in his usual creepy voice.

_''What??''_ said Kurumu nonplused

_''Apparation is the transportation of people from one place to another in a blink of an eye. It's a very complicated piece of magic.''_ Answered Ruby also a bit starstuck from being in the same room as such a famous wizard, she was slightly jealous of Yukari and the rest of them for having the chance to go to a magic school, plus she was sad because she would be seperated from Tsukune for a whole year.

Another crack

_''Forgive me I forgot, Ruby-san and Gin-san you are also invited for a teaching position to teach my pupils about monsters, the rest of you can assist her if you wish.''_ said Dumbledore.

_''Yes Professer I gladly accept.''_ Responded Ruby with a giant smile on her face.

Gin flashed a wolfish smile and said. _''Sure I'll teach, are there many cute girls at your school?''_

To which all the females in the room slapped Gin across the face yelling _''Pervert!!''  
_Dumbledore just shook his head and chuckled at the scene of Gin rolling on the floor with anime tears pouring from his eyes.

Dumbledore regained his composure and said _''Well now I believe that's everything, so again goodbye until six.''_ and with another crack he Apperated.

_''So will you come?''_ Pleaded a chibi Ruby, with giant Anime eyes.

_''Sure it sounds interesting''_ said Tsukune with a smile on his face.

_''Well I'm going, I won't be seperated from my destined one for a whole year.''_ Shouted Kurumu grabbing Tsukune's arm violently, daring anyone to say anything against her.

_''I'll go.''_ said Mizore popping out of a filing cabinet.

_''I'm going we'll be able to meet other witches and wizards.''_ Said Yukari to Ruby.

_''I'll go too Tsukune-kun, it could be usefull.''_ said Moka leaning her head against Tsukune's shoulder.

_''Well then we'd best go pack and tell Nekonome-sensei where we are going.''_

---Timeskip ( I get bored writing too much filler stuff)---

At six o'clock everyone was gathered at the bus stop, ready with their luggage packed, waiting for Dumbledore. Everyone had changed into casual clothes as they didn't think thier school uniform would be the same as the one at Hogwarts. The girls were having a very heated arguement about who loved Tsukune more, Tsukune had Anime spirals for eyes after being dragged around and pulled from person to person.

Gin was watching thinking **''_How the hell does he do it?, lucky bastard. ''_**

While Ruby was standing with a grin on her face thinking of all the dirty things she and Tsukune could do in detention.

So no-one noticed when Dumbledore Apparated beside the scarecrow until he made his presence known, by cooly saying _''Ruby-chan I hope you don't try that in detention with Tsukune or I'll have to fire you, Gin-san stop staring at the all the girls chests, and girls stop fighting over Tsukune-san or I fear he shall collapse of dizziness.''_

So all of them hearing him stopped what they were doing became very bashful and blushed, except for Tsukune who true to Dumbledore's comment collapsed of dizziness.

Tsukune woke up a minute later to find Dumbledore standing over him holding what looked like a wooden stick pointed at his forehead.

_''Wha...what happened?''_ asked Tsukune.

_''You fainted, Dumbledore whipped out his wand and then he said something and you got better.''_ answered Yukari very excitedly.

_''Now if you're all ready and willing hold onto one of my arms, or my shoulders.''_ said Dumbledore profering both his arms.

_''Why?''_ asked Kurumu suspicously.

_''Because you need to hold on to me for me to Apparate.''_ Explained Dubledore cooly, so grudgingly everyone grabbed a part of him.

_''Now before I take you to my school you will need equiptment, robes, books, and wands, except for Yukari & Ruby.''_

_''Yay SHOPPING!!!!''_ yelled all the girls.

_''Oh, Great shopping.''_ said Gin & Tsukune simultainiously and in the same sarcastic tone.

---The Next Day September 1st---

The Youkai group had spent the remaining hours of yesterday buying the neccecities for lessons in Hogwarts. They spent the  
night in the Leaky Cauldron in 3 different rooms,after much arguing with Gin wanting to be in the same room as Moka and all  
the girls wanting to be in the same room as Tsukune, in the end the rooms were areanged with Tsukune and Gin in one  
(in different beds, no yaoi, bad gangirls, bad), Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore in another (No yuri sorry fanboys) and Yukari and  
Ruby staying in the last one (same no yuri.).

Dubledore that they were to catch the Hogwarts Express from platform 93/4 at 11 o'clock, he told them platform 93/4 was  
between platforms 9 & 10, he gave them their tickets and also cast a spell on them so that they could speak perfect english  
but they could still speak Japanese if they wished.

So at 10:30 they were standing between platforms 9 & 10 unsure as to how to enter the platform until they saw a group of  
people, four of which had flame red hair one was a middle aged woman ushering along the rest, the second was a man the same  
age as the woman with equally red hair, the third was a teen of 16 he was gangly and tall, with splashes of freckles, the  
third was a girl about 15 with shoulder length red hair, and an attractive face, the fourth was a girl of 16 with long  
bushy brown hair, who was also attractive, she may have been the red haireds friend with the way she was treating, and the  
sixth member was a tall boy also 16 years old he had messy black hair, wore glasses, and had a lightning shaped scar, he  
appeared to be friends with the brown haired girl, and the red haired boy. There were also two people in black suits, with  
beards were escorting the group

They had a selection of trunks and animals that suggested that they were wizards, so they decided to follow them. until they  
reached the barrier.  
''Quick quick, through the barrier.'' Said the woman sounding slightly flustered.  
''Harry you'd better go first with, um him.'' she said and pointed at one of the black suited men. Who grasped the black  
haired boy's upper arm and walked with him straight through the pillar, the Youkai group were stunned seeing two people walk  
through an apparently solid wall.

Tsukune plucked up the courage to ask the woman.'' Umm... excuse me, is that how you get to platform 93/4?''

she turned around suprised ''yes, didn't you know?'' see asked questioningly.

''No we didn't we're transfer students from Youkai acadamy in Japan, this is our first time in Britain.'' Answered Moka who  
had stepped forward.

The others in the womans group at this point had noticed the newcomers. Ron had turned round and saw the most attractive  
women he had ever seen in his life they beat Fluer with no compotion, the Pink haired one was the most attractive in Ron's  
opinion. Ginny and Hermione had noticed that the two boys were also very attractive the younger one remindied them of Harry.

''So are you joining Hogwarts this year?'' Ron asked eagerlyto the girl.

''Yes, except for Gin and Ruby, who are teaching.'' answered Moka

''Hey my name is Ron Weasley, this is my sister Ginny, my best friend Hermione Granger, my dad Arthur, and my mum Molly.''  
said Ron pointing to everyone in turn.''

''Well I'm Moka Akashiya, this is Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Korono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Gin Morioka, and Ruby.''

Hermione perked up and asked.''Wait a minute you say you're transfering here from Youkai academy, isn't that a school for  
monsters?''

''Yes, yes it is, Moka is a vampire, Kurumu is a Succubus, Mizore is a snowgirl, Gin is a werewolf, Ruby & Yukari are witches  
,and I am human.'' said Tsukune without missing a beat, in the most serious tone he could muster. the atmosphere tensed,  
before Ron said ''Your joking right.''

''No we are monsters. Dumbledore asked us to come here to get to know you Hogwarts students and form better relationships  
between wizards and other monsters.'' responded Moka in an equally serious tone as Tsukune.

''Well you certainally don't look like monsters'' said Ron.

''Because we're in our humam forms we do change, but we'd rather be disguised in public.'' answered Yukari.

''Wait if Youkai accademy is a place for monsters.''Ron turned to Tsukune.''How'd you get in?''

''It's a long story. I'll tell you on the train.'' Tsukune said realising it was now 10:50

---Jumping To On The Train---  
After they'd found a compartment at the back of the train, Gin and Ruby left to go to the Teachers carriage.  
leaving the rest of them in the compartment. To chat amongst themselves, They talked to Ron and Hermione as they patrolled  
the train as they were prefects. Until they said they had to leave to see Harry.

''So what House do you think we'll be in?'' asked Kurumu

''I hope Gryffindor, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are in it.'' Moka said

''I don't like the sound of the Slytherins.'' Tsukune added.

''I think I'll be in Ravenclaw.'' said Yukari.

''It looks like we're nearly there we'd better change.'' said Mizore

So after they'd all changed, the train pulled up at the station, and everyone got off and saw a gigantic man with matted brown hair and an equally matted beard, in a great brown overcoat holding a lamp. Yelling ''First years, First years over 'ere.''

So they approached him.

''Excuse me this is our first time here. We're transfer students, so where do we go?'' asked Tsukune.

''Ah the transfer lot, yer' comin with me an' the first years. By the way me' name's Hagrid, keeper of the keys an' grounds. Where you from?'' Hagrid asked.

''From Youkai Acadamy in Japan.'' Answered Moka ready for another scene lke at the train station.

'' Really!? Great what kinds o' monster are ye'?'' asked Hagrid excitedly.

'' Um, I'm a Vampire,Kurumu is a Succubus, Mizore is a Snowgirl, Gin is a Werewolf, Ruby & Yukari are witches and Tsukune is a human, however Ruby and Gin aren't here they're teachers'' said Moka rather taken aback at Hagrid's reaction.

''Ahhh great, I always liked monsters, I'm half Giant myself. Well seein' as evryones here let's go.'' Said Hagrid and the group followed Hagrid to a great lake, where there were boats waiting for them, to board and then just starting off on thier own with no source of propultion in sight, and as they turned around a corner Hogwarts came into sight. The castle was huge and intimidating. It was like a fortress and a palace all mixed into one, stone walls that towered over any person, humming with power and magic. Comprised of multiple round and straight walls that had many illuminated windows, the castle easily was a couple stories high and could probably fit above a couple hundred people. Leaving the people in the boats staring up at the castle in awe.

''I never get bored of this boattrip.'' Said Hagrid staring up at the castle.

The boats pulled up a boathouse at the bottom of an extremely long flight of steps. When they finally reached the top they saw an old witch in black robes and a black pointed hat.

''Hello, I am Professer MacGonagoll, Head of Gryffindor house and teacher of transfiguration, and may I say welcome to Hogwarts.'' said Professer MacGonagoll.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think. I generally write faster if I have reviews because I know people want to read my story but I can accept criticism and try to correct any problems you point out.**

**So until next time .**

**Dragonal01**


	2. Discontinued

Discontinued, sorry people but I've just realised that I'm too lazy to write and if I did HAVE free time to write I just do something else (usually playing on my PS3). Anyone willing to take up the story can though just tell me first and I'll say who it's gone to.

Arrivederci

Dragonal01 signing off.

**8/3/2010 **

**NOTE: Nyko12 has taken this story, he hasn't posted anything yet though.**


End file.
